Una historia diferente
by chica sin nombre
Summary: ¿Que harías si tuvieras el poder de elegir lo que pasara con tu banda favorita? pues descubrelo ahora entrando a esta historia (Se explica mejor en la historia :v)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, pues parece que ahora soy una "hiatus locos" perdonen, pero creo que no podre seguir mi protocolo de "todos los lunes" por problemas de la escuela ¿adivinen quien esta apunto de reprobar 3 materias? así es, yo, pero en fin, les tengo un fic especial, ustedes decidirán el destino de esta historia, eligiendo lo que harán los personajes (Cualquier parecido con FNAFHS es mera coincidencia) sin mas, al fic.**

Pov Laney

Estaba sentada en mi cama enfrente a mi laptop con mi bajo en manos buscando una canción con la cual practicar, cuando un grito sonó.

-¡Laney, Lenny vino a verte!- grito mi mamá. Sabia que ese pelirrojo vendría, y no porque me dijera, si no porque parece que no lo quieren en su casa y casi diario viene desde hace 3 semanas.

-¿Puedo entrar? ya lo hice- dijo Lenny entando a mi habitación. Rode los ojos y empece a tocar las notas que estaban en la pantalla-. Ni por lo de tu pierna descansas ¿cierto?

-Me rompi la pierna, no los dedos- dije. Hace unas semanas me rompí la pierna por uno de los planes locos de Corey, el casi se muere del susto y no dejaba de pedir perdón, aunque yo fui la que decidió treparse en ese tejado mojado.

-Vinieron tus mejores amigos- dijo Corey de repente entrando por mi ventana junto a los gemelos.

-¿Alguien más vendrá?- dije fastidiada, tener a Corey culpable, Kin y Kon enfermeras, y Lenny sobre protector no es buena combinación.

Esperen... el pelirrojo y mis mejores amigos están aquí, en el mismo cuarto.

-¡¿Que rayos hace un Newman aquí?!- grito Corey. Me lleve una mano a la frente y negué con la cabeza-. Lanes, dile que se vaya.

-¿Que hice mal para merecer esto?- dije lamentándome-. Corey, cuando no vienes el me cuida, o me atociga, como prefieras llamarlo; como sea, el se queda.

-¡Para nada! ¡Un Newman es un Newman y si debo golpearlo para que se vaya lo...!

-¡Dije que se queda! !¿Entendido?!- grite. Todos se asustaron y después asintieron lentamente-. No quiero verlos pelear por eso.

-¿Como puedes ser amiga de un Newman?- pregunto Corey como si fuera un puchero.

-Pues... no somos exactamente amigos- dije dejando mi bajo en el piso y rascando mi nuca.

-Espera ¿No les dijiste?- dijo Lenny reaccionando al enojo de Corey.

-¿Tu que crees detective?- dije sarcástica. Nadie entendía nuestra pelea hasta que Kin pregunto.

-Si no son amigos ¿Que son? ¿Novios?- pregunto Kin. Corey frunció el seño y le dio una mirada asesina a Lenny

¡O por dios! ¡¿Esta celoso?!

-Uno: No es mi novio, dos: de hecho es mi hermano, tres: si no fuera mi hermano ni loca salgo con el- dije con simpleza, tratando de ocultar mi emoción por los posibles celos de Corey.

-¡¿Como que hermano?!- preguntaron, o mas bien gritaron mis tres amigos.

-Sip, este nerd es mi hermano- dije pasando mi brazo por el hombro de Lenny... y cayendo en el proceso-. ¡Mi pierna!

Kon rápidamente me levanto y me volvio a poner en mi cama. Golpee la pared tratando de olvidar el dolor en mi pierna, y poco a poco sentí que ya no moriría.

-Ahora que ya te calmaste ¡¿Un Newman es tu hermano?!

-¡¿Porque no nos contaste?!

-¡¿Porque no tengo queso ahora mismo?!

Todos miramos a Kon confundidos pero después ignoramos su comentario fuera de lugar.

-Cálmense, no sabíamos que eramos hermanos hasta hace como dos meses, mi mamá y mi padre se pelearon cuando nosotros nacimos, el se llevo a Lenny y pues... le paso algo a ese señor, dejo a Lenny con una tía que estaba tan loca como el y mi mamá no tenia ni idea que el rarito que odiaba era su hijo.

-¿Soy yo o esto se puso como telenovela mexicana?- dijo Kon. mientras eso pasaba Corey solo estaba parado sin decir palabra.

-¿Corey?- pregunte.

-¿Hermano?- pregunto Kin. Y de repente mi peliazul cayo desmayado.

-¡Corey!- gritamos todos los presentes al ver a mi amigo en el piso.

 **Bien ¿Que les pareció? en el siguiente episodio pondré porque Lenny no vive con su hermana por si se lo preguntan, y ademas ¿Fuimos solo Kon y yo los que sentimos la novela? a decir verdad creo que me pase con la historia de los pelirrojos, pero la dejare así xD**

 **Ahora, las opciones de lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo:**

 **1-. Corey decide hablarle mas al hermano de Laney y a sus amigas (A todos los Newmans) para no sentirse incomodo en casa de Laney**

 **2-. Carrie y Corey siguen con su rivalidad con Laney y Lenny sufriendo porque escuchan sus peleas**

 **3-. Le ocultan a Carrie que son hermanos**

 **Ustedes deciden, sin mas que decir, bye**

 **-Chica sin nombre**


	2. Hermanos

_**Después de una larga votación (Tres votos *se va al rincón a llorar*) la opción ganadora fue… ¡Se lo ocultan a Carrie! Esta historia tomaría caminos diferentes en otras opciones, por si no lo sabían, y la verdad, va a haber un dramón por esta opción, sin más, al fic.**_

-¡¿Qué rayos le paso?!- pregunto Laney tratando de levantarse, pero su yeso lo impedía. No quería otro golpe.

-Se desmayó claramente, ¿Eres ciega o algo así? - pregunto Lenny. Laney le golpeó el brazo ya que su hermano estaba cerca de su cama.

-¡Cállate idiota!- grito la pelirroja viendo a su mejor amigo tendido en el suelo-. ¡Haz algo!

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!- grito el pobre de Lenny adolorido. Las clases de box de su hermana estaban dando frutos. Laney se tomó la cabeza desesperada y siguió gritando con los gemelos de fondo.

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Solo haz algo!- mientras ellos peleaban, Kin decidido hacer algo que si ayudara. Fue al baño de la pelirroja y saco de debajo del lavabo un botiquín, y a la vez de este, alcohol y algodón. Kon puso un poco del líquido en el algodón y lo paso por la nariz del chico, lo cual no funciono.

-¿Y ahora qué? - pregunto Kon tratando de escucharse entre la pelea de los pelirrojos, de repente un gato entro por la ventana, la que estaba abierta por la llegada de Grojband, el gato termino en la cara de Corey despertándolo entre estornudos.

-Que…- estornudo- rayos…- estornudo- ¿hago aquí?

-¡Pelusa!- grito Lenny tomando al gato en manos-. Te dije que no me siguieras.

-Te desmayaste cuando te dije que Lenny y yo somos hermanos- dijo Laney cuando Corey se sentó junto a ella y todos ignoraron a Lenny.

-Cierto- dijo el calmado, y después puso una sonrisa que daba miedo, algo tenía que tener en común con Trina-. Ahora ¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijeron que eran hermanos?!

Lenny se escondido con su gato en manos detrás de Laney. A ella no le daba miedo Corey, más bien era al revés.

-Por eso idiota, aunque, debo admitir que debí decirles, pero no es fácil decires a tus amigos que un integrante de la banda rival es tu hermano, y para rematar que lo sabias hace apenas más de un mes- dijo ella. Corey miro con odio a Lenny y suspiro.

-Esto es raro, pero ¿Por qué no sabían que eran hermanos?- pregunto Corey algo calmado a diferencia de cuando despertó.

-Mi mamá estaba embarazada, entonces se peleó con mi- trago saliva molesta-. Padre, cuando nacimos ellos estaban separados, y él pensó que solo nació Lenny, un día mi mamá me bajo con ella por no sé qué, y ese tipo entro y se llevó a Lenny, después lo dejo con una tía que estaba loca, literalmente, no sé qué rayos paso con él y con mi tía, pero el nerd termino en casa de una linda señora, dice que es su abuela- puso una sonrisa al recordar cuando fue a casa de Lenny (ya sabiendo su relación de sangre) y ella pensó que su "nieto" se iría por vivir con su madre, cosa a la que Lenny se negó rotundamente.

-Sé que ya lo dijo Kon, pero esto está mejor que nuestra novela- dijo Kin prestando atención a las palabras de Laney.

-Supongo que el que seas su hermana no afectara nuestras batallas de bandas ¿cierto?- pregunto Corey

¿Y si su amiga dejaba la banda por su hermano? ¿Y si lo dejaba ganar? ¿Y si Lenny la llevaba con los Newmans? ¡El moriría! No solo por la banda, porque perdería a su mejor amiga.

-¡Claro! Este nerd nunca será mejor que yo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme nerd?- pregunto Lenny molesto, mientras el gato le gruño a Laney.

-No- dijo tomando su bajo.

-Enana

-Mira quien lo dice- volteo los ojos-. ¿No deberías estar en tu practica con Beff y las gemelas?

-No, la practica empieza- saco su celular y miro la hora-. ¡Hace diez minutos! O por dios, Carrie me matara ¿Qué le diré?

-Que estabas conmigo- dijo obvia, Lenny soltó una risa nerviosa-. ¡Ella no lo sabe! Te enojas conmigo por no decirle a Corey y no le dices a Beff, que descaro- dijo exagerada.

-Es diferente- dijo dejando al gato en el piso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Corey. Por alguna razón, quería saber sobre eso, tal vez era para que Laney lo golpeara o algo así.

-No lo es- dijo triste-. Ya me voy, adiós perdedora, cuídate y muérete- salió corriendo con el gato persiguiéndolo dejando a los chicos confundidos por su despedida ¿Cuídate y muérete?

-¿Y eso que fue?- pregunto Kin.

-No lo sé, siempre se despide así- respondió Laney.

El chico tuvo que volver a su casa por su bajo, y después ir a el hogar de su mejor amiga, y amor secreto.

-Hola Lens- saludo Carrie cuando el llego-. Llegas tarde ¿Qué paso?

-Estaba ayudando a mi abuela con algo- mintió.

-Últimamente la ayudas mucho, es muy tierno- dijo Kim vertiendo un líquido en un vaso.

-Sí, jeje- rio nervioso ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir mintiendo?

 _ **Estos capítulos serán algo cortos, pero la historia será larga. Lamento no haber actualizado ¿saben cuánto dormí desde que iniciaron mis exámenes? 15 horas en total desde hace tres semanas, pero mañana no tengo examen ¡Por fin! Hoy dormí y no tuve tarea así que ando con energía (Momento Autospam: Visita "Chica sin nombre" en Facebook, publicare cosas sobre mis proyectos futuros y cosas sobre mi rara vida)**_

 _ **Y Aquí, las opciones para el siguiente capítulo:**_

 _ **Carrie sigue a Lenny y piensa que trabaja con personas peligrosas**_

 _ **Lenny se descuida y Carrie piensa que Laney es su novia**_

 _ **Las gemelas lo ven raro y lo siguen a casa de Laney, prometiendo no decir nada**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, bye**_

 _ **-Chica sin nombre**_


End file.
